


Too Close for Comfort

by Silencing



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/pseuds/Silencing
Summary: I literally just wanted to write about Raptor and Nightwing getting down in an alley.  So I did.  Takes place sometime during the first five issues of Nightwing: Rebirth.





	

 

“Are you gonna take that thing off?”

Dick eyed the shiny, sharp talons pricking against his inner thigh and let his gaze drift back up to Raptor’s face, trying not to let the wet sheen of his mouth distract him from the matter at hand.  He was still suited up, and there was a little bit of protection built into the material, but that wasn’t much help for his cock, which currently stood  _ outside _ of said material.

Because Dick was an idiot, and Raptor was charming.  

“Do you want me to?” Raptor asked, squeezing Dick’s thigh.  He was grinning, and Dick  _ knew _ that grin - smug, cocky, way too familiar to be comfortable.  But it made Dick’s heart jump nonetheless, and he wasn’t really sure of the answer to Raptor’s question.

“I mean, I like ‘lil Nightwing right where he is,” Dick said with an answering grin, squeezing his own fingers around the base of his cock.  “Or, you know, not so li-”

Raptor cut him off with a hard kiss, shoving Dick back against the brick wall of the alley they’d taken shelter in.  It felt like only a minute ago that they’d dropped down here for a rest, to take stock and “raptor” their next move, and now Raptor’s tongue was in his mouth and he had  _ no _ idea how this had happened.

No.  That was a lie.  Raptor had smiled at him, squeezed his shoulder, told him he wasn’t as big a fuck-up as he’d thought.  That was how they’d gotten here.  That was how Dick had gotten hard under his suit, how Raptor’s hands on him suddenly felt like all he’d ever needed.  

Raptor had offered to jerk him off.  Casually.  Because the man couldn’t do anything without that lackadaisical smile, that languid amusement behind the lenses of his mask.  Dick didn’t let himself wonder whether he was being played, because he knew he  _ was _ , so what was there to wonder about?

Dick bunched his fists in Raptor’s jacket and yanked him closer, letting his hips roll against Raptor’s still-clothed cock.  He was hard, too.  Dick thought about getting on his knees for him, and moaned into his mouth.  

This was a  _ bad _ idea.

Cold metal brushed Dick’s exposed flesh, and Dick pulled back with a muffled groan.  “Listen, I love a steampunk hand-job as much as the next guy, but there are about a thousand things in that glove that I really don’t want touching my junk.”

Raptor leered at him and traced the back of one claw up the underside of Dick’s cock, pulling a gasp from him.  “And one thing that you definitely  _ do _ .”

“Don’t say it-”

Raptor closed his gauntlet around him, letting the cool metal press into his heated flesh, and Dick folded like a poorly constructed house of cards.  He dug his fingers into the brick behind him, struggling not to thrust into the touch.

Raptor chuckled low in his throat and stroked him slowly, leaning in close to his ear.  “It has the perfect cure for what ails you.”

Dick let out a groan and grabbed the back of his head.  “I  _ was _ gonna offer to blow you until you said that,” he managed between shaky breaths.

“Just wait until I’m done with you,” Raptor replied, bending to nip Dick’s neck above the collar of his suit.

He made good on it, too.  The gauntlet was just a tease - a few strokes and he switched hands, calloused fingers taking the place of hard metal.  Dick grabbed his jacket again and pulled him in, devouring his mouth, letting it muffle his voice, because there was no way in hell he could do it on his own.  He hadn’t had someone else’s hands on him in  _ way _ too long, and Raptor’s rough voice and rough hands and rough words hit him in all the right places.  

Dick came fast, but didn’t care.  Raptor wasn’t giving him the option not to, anyway.  He’d obviously done this before, his fist just tight enough, his strokes fast and hard.  All the while, Dick could feel Raptor’s own erection up against his leg, the way he’d thrust against him every now and then, letting him know how much  _ he _ was enjoying this, as well.  

Dick had hardly let the last shuddering spasm of orgasm flow through him before he was on his knees, fumbling at the front of Raptor’s pants.  Raptor laughed - or growled, maybe - and brushed Dick’s hands away.  “You’re gonna set off the traps.”

Dick groaned and sat back on his heels.  “Damnit.  Doesn’t anyone have  _ normal _ underwear anymore?”

“Says the guy with the titanium codpiece,” Raptor said, flicking open his zipper.  He pulled his cock out, ridged and glistening in the low light.  “There we go.  All yours, ‘Wing.”

Dick hooked his fingers into Raptor’s belt loops and pulled him forward with a jerk that nearly threw him off balance.  Raptor braced against the wall, and Dick swallowed his cock, letting it fill his mouth and throat until he was close to gagging.  It was good.  Big, thick, but not so much that Dick couldn’t take all of it at once.  Raptor clearly hadn’t expected Dick to deep-throat him on the first thrust and was  _ moaning _ , deep and rumbling through his whole body.  

Dick had neither the time nor patience for niceties.  He could have teased, but instead, he  _ rode _ Raptor with his mouth, demanding thrust after hard thrust.  He wanted Raptor to fuck him.  He thought about letting him, about letting Raptor fuck him up against the dirty brick wall, and his cock twitched hopefully against his thigh.  

But that was too close.  This was enough - a quick blowjob between uncertain allies.  A quick distraction from the ongoing disaster that was his life.

Raptor didn’t make him wait.  His cock throbbed in Dick’s throat, and he grit his teeth around a moan, and then he was coming, white-hot.  Dick let him spill into his mouth, let him buck his hips through the last wave of his orgasm, feeling sticky wetness down his chin and neck.  He was getting hard again - who wouldn’t? - but he let the feeling just sit within him, leaving it to cool.  

This was enough.  It had to be.  Anything more was dangerous.  

He spat onto the filthy cement, and Raptor laughed.

“I was 50-50 whether you’d spit or swallow,” he said, reaching down to help Dick to his feet.

Dick wiped his mouth and winked.  “Play your cards right and you might get both.”

Raptor clapped him on the back, and Dick felt the blistering heat that’d led them here slowly fade back into uncertain comradery.  But that was good, right?  

He didn’t need more complications in his life.


End file.
